Past Memories
by fordmagenta
Summary: Tras los acontecimientos acaecidos en RE6 la vida de Piers da un vuelco, para él la verdad ya no existe, nada es lo que parece y la única realidad es la que su mente le deja ver.


**Past Memories**

Este fic responde a un reto propuesto por "Resident Evil: Behind the horror" que consiste en reunir a personajes que, de otra manera, no estarían juntos en un "one shot"

La historia la he basado en un dibujo de mismo título que he hecho y podéis encontrar en mi galería de DeviantArt, donde estoy registrada como gertrudisesmeraldina.

En este caso he elegido a Piers Nivans y a Rebecca Chambers. En el caso de Piers es más obvio el porqué de sus acciones a lo largo de la narración, en el de Rebecca… Bueno, es una de las grandes desaparecidas en Resident Evil, así que le han podido pasar muchas cosas con los años. Aclaro que en esta historia tiene 35 años, teniendo en cuenta la diferencia de edad entre ella y Piers.

Señalar que no concebí este fic para un solo capítulo, por eso me ha quedado largo y falto de explicaciones. También decir que las frases en negrita las he sacado de las películas "Martín (Hache)" dirigida por Adolfo Aristarain, "Alta fidelidad" dirigida por Stephen Frears y la canción "Hipnosis" de Arma Blanca; no las he puesto literales pero sí muy parecidas.

Sin más, espero que lo disfrutéis.

* * *

I

_¿Libertad? ¿Dónde quieres encontrar libertad?_

Lunes, lluvioso.

Era uno de esos días sin sol ni viento, sólo nubes grises en el cielo. Una mañana fría como pocas que había dejado ateridas las saetas en el reloj. Nadie osaba desafiar al clima y salir a la calle, ni siquiera él, que permanecía contemplando al vacío por su ventana. Fuera la lluvia repiqueteaba absurdamente contra el cristal, desafinando una antigua melodía sobre amores perdidos y sueños rotos. Después de semanas en esa cloaca, al fin podría salir. Su corazón le pedía venganza mientras su mente le imploraba clemencia.

No recordaba en qué instante su vida se había descarriado. Puede que fuera cuando le amputaron el brazo derecho y le extrajeron un ojo; o quizá sucediera cuando su amigo y capitán le dijo que no podría seguir trabajando para la BSAA; o acaso ocurriera cuando su novia le confesó que no tenía fuerzas para estar con "alguien así"… Todas las personas en las que había confiado, a las que había protegido y amado, le dieron la espalda porque les amedrentaba y repugnaba su mutilada apariencia.

Hacía dos años de aquello pero aún le dolía. **Le atemorizaba estar solo el resto de su vida. Sólo ciertas personas, debido a lo que habían afrontado en el pasado, se sentían así a los 28 años de edad. Él era así**. Entonces le parecía lógico exigir algún tipo de resarcimiento mientras observaba la calle. ¿Acaso importaba el futuro?

Tal vez esa era la razón o tal vez no. Puede que fuera por esa mujer de apariencia frágil, piel pálida y cuerpo escuálido, con grandes ojos azules y cortos cabellos castaños. No era bella, al contemplar su silueta de espaldas recordaba a la figura de un chiquillo, y, sin embargo, detentaba algo atrayente. Su intelecto.** Su rostro y su cuerpo no importaban sino la mente que había detrás y que valía la pena conocer.**

La doctora Chambers le había brindado una segunda oportunidad. Le había apartado de su pesadilla. Le había dotado de un moderno brazo mecánico con el que trabajar y de un flamante ojo robótico que se integraba en su cerebro permitiéndole discernir hasta el más ínfimo detalle en la noche más oscura. Y todo ello con una única condición, ayudarla sin cuestionar sus motivaciones. La decisión no había sido difícil porque la alternativa era seguir rondando los bares, vagando entre necios que se empeñaban en amonestarle por ser diferente. Sí, había llegado a despreciar a las personas hasta que ella apareció en su vida.

Ella, quien supo ver más allá de su aspecto, quien escudriñó en su herido corazón y le salvó del abismo en el que se había sumido, quien quebró el espejo en el que cada noche se miraba para que su reflejo no lograra atormentarle, quien le recordó lo que eran la ternura y la misericordia, quien le enseñó que **siempre hay que continuar aunque sólo sea por curiosidad.**

Era su aliada, su amiga, quien tejía los hilos de su destino. Por eso no le importaba perder junto a ella toda la vida. Las cosas eran diferentes desde el momento en que la conoció, porque todo es distinto cuando hay alguien a quien le importas.

Y la estaba esperando. Desde hacía semanas la gente de la BSAA rondaba los terrenos aledaños al laboratorio en el que ella trabajaba. Sabían que se trataba de un complejo de Umbrella. A pesar de todos sus esfuerzos por ocultarlo, ellos lo sabían y no pararían hasta destruirlo. Destrozarían todo en lo que habían estado trabajando y ¿para qué? ¿Para satisfacer su propio ego de victoria? Pero no era culpa suya, ellos no conocían toda la historia.

Encendió un cigarrillo para apaciguar su excitación y frustración ante la tardanza de su camarada. Tenía gracia, ni siquiera recordaba cuándo había empezado a fumar. Habían cambiado tantas cosas desde aquel aciago 1 de Julio. Pasó sus dedos sobre el brazo mecánico, trazando las palabras que en él tenía grabadas, "Propiedad de la Corporación Umbrella". ¿Quién iba decirle que acabaría de esa manera, trabajando para el enemigo? Pero las fronteras entre el bien y el mal, entre lo que es decente y lo que es obsceno, entre lo que es ético y lo que es inmoral, son tan borrosas cuando lo has perdido todo.

En el silencio del apartamento retumbó el crujido de una puerta quebrando por un instante la quietud que imperaba. Era ella. La había contemplado llegar desde la ventana. Iba cubierta con una gabardina negra y un paraguas del mismo color. Portaba un sobre grande entre sus diminutas manos de muñeca. Esa era la información que había estado esperando durante tanto tiempo.

Arrojó la colilla en un cenicero y tomó el sobre que ella le ofrecía, observándolo con detenimiento antes de abrirlo para extraer su contenido. Entonces ella sujetó su mano.

- Espera, – le dijo – tengo algo más para ti.

Le tendió una pequeña caja con el logotipo de la empresa tallado en la cubierta. Al abrirla vio varias píldoras y miró hacia su compañera con expresión interrogante. Ella rió.

- No temas, yo no te haría daño.

- No tengo miedo, es sólo que...

Las palabras murieron en sus labios al recordar que no debía cuestionarla. Sacudió la cabeza para despejar su mente meciendo entre sus dedos la diminuta caja, aún con la duda pintada en el semblante.

- ¿Confías en mí? – quiso saber ella.

Casi al instante asintió con la cabeza. No precisaba pensarlo demasiado, ella había sido su salvavidas cuando su existencia había perdido todo sentido, le había tendido una mano amiga cuando todos le habían dado la espalda. Sí, confiaba en ella hasta el punto de ir al mismísimo infierno en el mismo momento en que se lo pidiera. Porque su mente le decía que ella era todo lo que le quedaba en esta vida mientras permanecía en silencioso pasmo observándola.

- **Estas pastillas son maravillosas porque abrirán tu mente, te harán comprobar que la verdad no existe, que todo es relativo. Te darán otra visión, otra perspectiva. Te harán ver que nada es lo que parece, que la única realidad es tu realidad y ésta será lo que tú seas capaz de ver.**

- ¿Drogas?

- Pareces sorprendido – dijo riendo – Hay muchas cosas que aún no sabes, Piers.

Empezó a pensar en todo lo que había vivido desde que estaba con ella, como un viajero errante recorriendo uno a uno todos sus recuerdos. Era cierto, no sabía qué pretendía, ni siquiera sabía quién era; pero si había algo de lo que estaba seguro, tan cierto como que el sol sale cada mañana, era de que a ella le pertenecía cada fibra de su ser, cada pensamiento de su mente, cada suspiro de su boca, cada lágrima vertida por sus ojos... Todo. No, no la amaba, hacía mucho que no se permitía tener ese tipo de sentimientos, y aun así se sabía suyo por completo. Volvió a mirar los comprimidos de la caja. ¿Qué importaba si eran drogas? No necesitaba saber qué iba a tomarse porque era ella quien se lo daba, al igual que no necesitaba saber quién había sido antes ni porqué trabajaba para Umbrella ahora porque era de ella de quien hablaba.

- ¿Qué piensas? – preguntó Rebecca.

- En nada.

- ¿En nada y lloras?

No se había dado cuenta de que una traviesa lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla izquierda. Su ojo derecho ya no podía llorar. Ella se acercó, rozando con sus finos dedos las cicatrices en su ojo, después en su pómulo y por último en sus labios. El toque fue sutil y la sensación que le dejó extraña.

- Rebecca... – apenas un susurro, un murmullo casi inaudible que significaba más de lo que pretendía pero menos de lo que quería creer. Repentinamente había más de mil sonidos flotando por la habitación y más de dos mil pensamientos revoloteando por su cabeza. Si volvía a tocarle el resultado sería tan fulminante que los más de mil sonidos serían más de cien mil y los más de dos mil pensamientos se habrían anulado.

- Al igual que tú, una vez, yo también luché contra Umbrella, hace mucho tiempo.

- ¿Por qué me lo cuentas?

- Ya sabes lo que dicen, un juicio basado sólo en presunciones es como un cuchillo de hoja sola que hiere la mano de quien lo porta.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Que son tus amigos los que estarán hoy allí, – dijo cogiendo el sobre que yacía olvidado sobre una ajada mesa – y no puedes dudar, no puedes cometer ese error.

- No lo haré.

- Ellos harán que te cuestiones si estas en el bando correcto. Por eso debes saber la verdad.

Él se mantuvo en silencio, inmóvil, escuchándola; y ella le relató su historia desde el comienzo, desde Raccoon City y los S.T.A.R.S. Le contó por todo lo que había pasado junto a Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine y otras personas de las que apenas sí había oído hablar alguna vez. Le reveló que había descubierto algo, algo que lo cambió todo, aunque no le dijo qué fue.

- La vida no sólo es blanca o negra, Piers, tiene innumerables matices. No dejes que te engañen, que envenenen tu mente y distraigan tu atención.

Continuó estático, asimilando lo que le acababa de referir. Su historia podía ser real o ficticia y podía creerla o no. Eso sólo dependía de él.

Unos minutos más tarde tomó el sobre y vació su contenido sobre la mesa. Estudió minuciosamente las fotos y leyó con cuidado los informes, memorizando los datos más relevantes. Después se apartó, volviendo a colocarse junto a la ventana, justo donde ella lo encontró al llegar al apartamento, con la mirada perdida en algún punto distante del vacío. En su mano izquierda la caja de pastillas. Sólo quedaba una última cuestión.

- ¿Cuántas?

Ella sonrió complacida. Se acercó y tomó de su mano la caja, de ella extrajo dos píldoras que le entregó. Observó como las ingería, sin vacilar, sin mostrar el más mínimo recelo. Satisfecha continuó analizándole.

- **Recuerda que todo en tu cabeza es verdad**.

Sintió su mirada sobre su cuerpo, desnudo de cintura para arriba. Notó como estudiaba todas sus cicatrices, desde su cara hasta perderse en sus pantalones. Al principio de reojo y luego con el descaro propio de quién ha perdido el pudor. Y, ¿por qué negarlo?, le gustó que lo hiciera. Advirtió sus manos vagando por su pecho, allí donde el virus y las operaciones habían dejado su marca. La diestra ascendió hasta su mentón, aferrándolo con brío, obligándole a bajar la cabeza. Entonces le besó. Al principio fue algo tenue, apenas una caricia, en la que poco a poco fue profundizando. Las manos de él permanecieron inertes a sus costados y las de ella acariciaron su espalda y cuello. Todo el lugar pareció detenerse en ese instante, pero no el tiempo.

Fugaz como llego se fue, dejándole una singular impresión sobre los labios. Hacía mucho que nadie le tocaba de esa manera. Apoyó la espalda contra una pared cercana y levantó la vista al techo. Un suspiro, luego otro, después recordó la misión que le había encomendado. Debía estar preparado.

II

_¿Qué ofrecerás a la Muerte el día que llame a tu puerta?_

Intuía que el resultado de su misión dependía de cómo le diera comienzo, así pues lo preparó todo antes del ocaso. Aguardó pacientemente en la tercera planta de un bloque en obras que nunca concluirían, apostado con su rifle en la ventana. Le agradaba esa arma, siempre lo había hecho.

Al ponerse los últimos rayos de sol comenzó el enfrentamiento. Diversos equipos de la BSAA emergieron de las sombras dispuestos a atacarles mientras él los observaba en la distancia. La partida de Redfield acudía con premura en su dirección sin saber que era una trampa. Varios hombres sucumbieron, a manos de las bestias, antes siquiera de llegar cerca de donde se encontraba.

Un certero disparo en la nuca y otro cuerpo cayó al suelo. Chris permanecía a cubierto entre los enormes edificios que habían devorado los campos de la zona. En el asfalto charcos de cadáveres se acumulaban a su alrededor. Sangre, la sangre de aliados y enemigos lo cubría todo dotando de un fúnebre cariz esa noche mientras el aroma a muerte y podredumbre invadía sus fosas nasales.

¿Estaba loco si disfrutaba de ello?

Otra batalla, otra pelea, otro choque, pero esta vez contra los que una vez fueron sus amigos, sus aliados, aquellos que no dudaron en asestarle una puñalada por la espalda. Su razón quebrada por el pasado que le hostigaba, se hallaba transitando la cuerda floja entre cordura y delirio. Y su concentración al filo del abismo.

Cualquiera que osara salir de su escondrijo era inmediatamente abatido por su rifle, aunque tampoco podían permanecer quietos puesto que los monstruos llegaban de todas las direcciones. Engendros que recordaban a extrañas criaturas de circo, abominaciones que nunca debieron existir; pero también soldados, guerreros bien uniformados y adiestrados para el combate.

Permitió a su excapitán entrar en el edificio porque quería medirse con él. Llevaba demasiado tiempo esperando ese momento. Dejó el rifle a un lado acomodando un casco en su cabeza que ocultaba efectivamente su identidad. Tomó de nuevo el arma entre sus manos aguardando sobre una silla a que llegara.

Fue tremenda la colisión de la puerta al chocar contra el suelo, derribada por una fuerte patada de Chris. Estaban solos, así era mejor. No le importaba dónde habían quedado los compañeros del otro porque no eran de su incumbencia, lo único que le interesaba era su propia vendetta.

- Te estaba esperando – su voz sonó distorsionada por un modulador.

- ¿Quién eres? ¿Has provocado tú todo esto? – Gritaba molesto – ¿Es que pretendes destruir el mundo? ¡Pues no voy a permitirlo!

Tenía gracia, una vez el silencio de su antiguo camarada le había condenado y eso aún le dolía, pero ahora era la voz de su adversario la que le estaba censurando sin que le afectara. Era absurdo puesto que amigo y enemigo eran la misma persona, sin embargo así lo sentía.

- Es un error muy frecuente elaborar teorías antes de contar con todos los datos. ¿Crees que estas salvando a alguien? No. Te has creído sus falacias cuando la realidad es otra muy distinta.

El veterano agente de la BSAA no pensaba quedarse escuchando su razonamiento. Le importaba bien poco quién era, porqué le esperaba o lo qué pensaba; iba a acabar con él en ese preciso instante. Pero su rapidez y agilidad extraordinarias le hicieron desperdiciar más de una bala. Y cuando la munición escaseaba empezó la verdadera batalla.

Era cruel la dicotomía entre ellos; el cuerpo de Chris colosal y robusto, el suyo raudo y diestro, ambos curtidos en el combate, semejantes y contrarios al mismo tiempo. Fue él quien dio el primer paso, golpeando la cara de su excapitán con el puño cerrado, partiéndole el labio en el impacto. El otro respondió de la misma forma contra su abdomen provocando que su cuerpo se flexionara con el choque, momento que aprovechó para lanzarlo al suelo y asestarle una fuerte patada en el costado. Lejos de rendirse, utilizó sus piernas para hacerle perder el equilibrio, atacando sus tobillos, lo que los puso al mismo nivel. Rápidamente se levantó dándole un puntapié en la cabeza. Después pisó su cuello, sonriendo tras el casco al ver como luchaba por apartarle y recuperar el aire que le estaba arrebatando. Algo dentro de él le decía que debía parar, que era a su amigo al que estaba ahogando.

Cerró los ojos intentando acallar esa voz. En ese instante un afilado cuchillo se clavó en su pierna, justo por debajo de la rodilla. El dolor era agudo y le hizo retroceder. Entonces Chris se levantó propinándole un puñetazo en la cabeza, luego otro y después un tercero. El casco amortiguaba los golpes, pero aun así se sentía mareado. Una patada en la pierna herida le hizo tambalearse y fue en aquel momento cuando llegó un dolor intenso, el de algunos pequeños cristales hendiendo su rostro. El mayor había aprovechado su desequilibrio para estampar su cabeza contra una pared cercana resquebrajando su casco. Ya no le servía y lo tiró a un lado escupiendo sangre, después miró hacia su amigo con media sonrisa en la cara. Se estaba divirtiendo.

- Piers…

Utilizó ese instante de desconcierto para propinarle varios golpes en el cuerpo, empujándolo contra el muro. Tras ello comenzó a asfixiarle con su mano biónica, levantándole ligeramente del suelo. Chris luchaba por librarse de su agarre, pero saber que era él su oponente había cambiado todo. No tenía ni el deseo ni el vigor de volver a herirle, no podía hacerlo, no una segunda vez.

Le dejó caer al rato. Puede que lo hiciera por continuar luchando o puede que lo hiciera porque en el fondo no quería ni podía matarle.

- ¿Por… qué? – fue la pregunta ahogada que salió de la boca del militar.

- Porque nos han prohibido soñar, nos han hecho presa de su ignorancia y ya va siendo hora de cambiar eso.

Era Rebecca quien hablaba, ¿por qué estaba allí? Percibió un lejano murmullo, era como si alguien quisiera decirle algo, pero no comprendía qué era. Una palabra, una simple palabra. _Recuerda…_

- ¿Rebecca? – Preguntó Chris con asombro en la mirada – ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué estas con Umbrella?

- Porque tengo el hábito de pensar en otras posibilidades, lo que me ha ayudado a encontrar otras opciones más productivas para continuar avanzando.

No comprendía qué pasaba, pero sentía que había fracasado. Le dolía la cabeza, apenas podía mantenerse en pie, las voces de Rebecca y Chris le resultaban distantes, cada vez más lejanas. Terminó por desvanecerse.

III

_¿No quieres ser el sueño de un loco para saber lo que se siente?_

- **Despierta, todo ha sido un sueño real** – susurró en su oído.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, todavía era de noche. Aunque bien podía llevar días inconsciente, no tenía ni idea. Tampoco le importaba. El tiempo se había convertido en algo muy relativo.

Miró a su alrededor. La vio a su lado sana y salva y se sintió aliviado. No sabía qué había pasado. Su mundo se había vuelto negro en un instante y al otro estaba en una cama al lado de ella. Por lo menos la habitación ya no daba vueltas. Era un cuarto pequeño, bien iluminado. Las paredes altas y blancas, sólo con una pequeña ventana. La puerta de seguridad gris permanecía cerrada. Parecía una sala de hospital pero no lo era.

Pensó en sus palabras, ¿habría estado soñando todo el tiempo? No, era imposible. Las lesiones de su cuerpo le decían que todo había sido auténtico, porque el dolor y los cortes eran bien tangibles sobre su piel.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – Quiso saber mientras se incorporaba.

Ella no contestó, se limitó a observarle tantear los cables que se perdían a lo largo de su anatomía. ¿Alguna vez habría salido de allí? No recordaba haberlo hecho.

Ella aún le miraba. Le daban igual los moratones, las cicatrices o las heridas, seguía siendo muy atractivo y Rebecca lo sabía. Se repetía a sí misma que sólo era trabajo, que no podía ir más lejos, que no debía dejar que nada pasara; pero cada vez era más complicado. Una vez más se obligó a renunciar a su deseo, a dejarlo a un lado; no podía permitir que descubriera la realidad.

Pero ya lo había hecho, siempre lo había intuido. No hacían falta las palabras, no eran necesarias las explicaciones, conocía la verdad aunque se negara a decirla en voz alta. Su vida ya no era suya y no volvería a serlo nunca más. Se había convertido en un experimento más de la corporación. En uno sádico e inhumano. Pero así lo había elegido, ¿no era cierto?

Ella nunca le obligó a ir al laboratorio, jamás le forzó a someterse a las operaciones y exámenes, ni una sola vez le presionó para tomar las pastillas que le ofrecía. Todo había sido decisión suya desde el principio. Tal vez había sido un error y ahora ya no podía volver atrás para cambiarlo, o tal vez no. Pero lo cierto es que ya no era capaz de diferenciar lo auténtico de lo imaginario. **La verdad no existía, nada era lo que parecía y la única realidad era la que su mente le dejaba ver**; sin embargo ella ya se lo había advertido hacía tiempo.

Sentía que vivía al otro lado del espejo, en un mundo incoherente y paradójico del que a veces, y sólo a veces, ella le traía de vuelta. Pero esa no era la última lección, así que no se sorprendió cuando le inoculó algo en el cuello. No. Sólo se volvió a recostar sobre la cama cerrando sus ojos, esperando lo que sabía tendría que venir. Pero esta vez, estaba preparado. Lo último que escuchó fue su voz.

- **Aprende de todo cuanto puedas**, – le decía suavemente - no olvides que estaré allí contigo, que experimentaré todo lo que tú sientas, **y luego despierta**, pues estaré aquí esperándote.

Una vez más era lunes, de nuevo una mañana gris y lluviosa tras el cristal, otra vez se encontraba frente a la ventana con un cigarrillo entre sus dedos, nuevamente esperaba por ella en aquel sombrío apartamento. Pero algo era diferente, por primera vez sabía qué debía hacer en ese lugar. Y pudo escucharlo en el leve murmullo de las gotas al golpear el gastado vidrio: _**recuerda que todo en tu cabeza es verdad**_.


End file.
